Enemy Crush
by LeSkuh
Summary: .::One-Shot::. (TimmyxVicky) Timmy thinks about his non-existant relationship with his evil babysitter.


**Enemy Crush**

Squirrel Tamer

:-...-:

Why was it that even when he was staring down the surface of a white porcelain toilet he couldn't help but love her?

She was yelling at him again, telling him to hurry up and then laughing, crazily. He grumbled and muttered a few curse words under his breath and scrubbed harder. He had long ago learned that it was best to remain silent and not retaliate. Retaliating earned him a prize out of her "fun" bag. He hated that bag.

And he loved her.

Yes, it was twisted. Yes, it was screwed. Yes, it was _wrong_, but it was true and he couldn't argue. The best times of his short life were when he was messing in hers. He liked to learn about her. She was just interesting.

She didn't wear dresses. She didn't like blue eye shadow. She stole and she lied about it even when she was caught red handed. She smoked sometimes, but never around him. She was smarter than that. If she smoked around him then he would tell the world and she'd surely be kicked out. She wouldn't let herself be kicked out.

And neither would he.

Two flies, one green and one pink landed on the sink near him and wink at him. He grinned back as best he can. He may have loved her, but he hated the work she made him do. He hated how she got false angry all the time.

He really just hated her charade.

He knew she cared for him too. He had always known, he thinks. At least subconsciously. It took a little while for his conscious mind to actually catch on. There were always little clues. The way she had clung to him when they were trapped in the small cave. The time his fairies had made him older and she had gone completely head over heels for him. Little things. Even the fact that she yelled at him even more than Tootie was a hint.

But she'd never admit to it. She was too stubborn and too scared, but with good reason. They didn't belong together. She was old and he was young. She was wicked and he was kind. Everyone would call it manipulation and blame her. They'd never be accepted.

And he could see that it tore her up inside.

"What are you looking at twerp!" She spat. "Get back to work. I want it to sparkle when you're done. SPARKLE."

Yes, it was easy to see how much she truly cared now. It had taken a much longer time for him to realize that he felt the same.

"I'll sparkle you, you little..." He muttered angrily.

"What was that?" She threatened as she began to get up from her chair.

"Nothing." He said through gritted teeth.

"Hmph." She grumbled as she lay back down on the couch. He struggled for a moment to pull his gaze away from her slim frame. Hey, he was just a hormonal teenager after all.

"You okay sweetie?" The Wanda fly whispered by his ear, noticing the strange look that had crossed his boyish face as he gazed at his wicked babysitter.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah." He mumbled as he turned back to the task in front of him.

It had been about a year ago when he'd realized he held feelings for the red head too. It was hard, because he was forced to see that his kindness was more than that. He was always doing things special for Vicky. Comforting her more than anyone, caring for her more than he did even for the lovely Trixie Tang. He'd gone to the ends of the universe to get Vicky back. Things weren't so bad in the creepy day care place. Better than Vicky's torture. And yet it wasn't right. He needed her there.

"Hey, twerp."

He looked up to see her staring at him intently. He shook a little under her glare. Just because he loved her didn't mean he didn't also fear her.

"You want to watch TV with me?"

He blinked.

Just blinked.

"Well?" She asked impatiently. "Do you?"

"_Me_?" He squeaked. She smirked.

"Who else? Those flies around the toilet? Of course you, idiot."

Her timing was all wrong and her approach was so odd, but she was visibly shaking except only he could see it. She didn't want to hide her feelings and pretend to hate him, but sometimes you just have to do things. Sometimes it's the only way.

He grinned and bolted to the couch to sit next to her. She glared at him, but was really smiling and only he knew, because she only loved him and he only loved her. And they knew that their love was screwed and they themselves weren't much better, but it was nice to pretend.

And neither of them really wanted to just pretend. And neither wanted to act like they hated the other and for once they just wished they were other people, but they weren't and they couldn't change anything.

But Timmy knew, as he always knew - at least subconsciously, that Vicky loved him. And he knew, though he would never admit it, that he loved her too. And that knowledge was enough for the moment as he sat next to his secret enemy crush and watched movies late into the night.

:-...-:

A/N: Fun fact: I found an FOP book of my sister's today that is for little kids and it has got a little bit of Vicky/Timmy support in it.

One last thing: I wrote this story for my own amusement and I'm posting it because I think others might enjoy it too. Reviews are nice, but I'd write even without reviews.


End file.
